Mal ô mains
by ishime
Summary: Oneshot, songfic shikaino.


**Titre :**Mal ô mains

**Auteur :** Ishime intégriste-fanatique-hystérique de SHIKAINO ! ! ! Qu'on se le tienne pour dit !

**Sujet :** NA-RU-TOOOOOOOO ! ! !

**Rating :** G (Oulà, ça me fait tout drôle, d'écrire une fic autorisée aux pitits n'enfants... 'a pas l'habitude moi, lol ! )

**Genre :** Fumage de ma dernière armoire en écoutant Sanseverino.

**Résumé :** Z'avez qu'à lire bande de fainéants ! C'est pas parce que j'aime Shikachou et que je suis paresseuse que vous avez le droit de l'être d'abord, na !

**Commentaire :** Euh... J'ai pas de commentaire à faire...  
Shikamaru : Moi, si ! ISHIME, OMAE O KOROSU, TU DEVAIS ECRIRE UN KIBASHINO BORDEL ! ! ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA DEDANS ? ! !  
Ishime : T'inquiète Shikamamour, tu seras toujours numéro un dans mon coeur.  
Shikamaru : Sniff... TTTT

**Dédicace :** Tamyl-fan-de-shikaino-qu'a-pas- répondu-à-mon-mail-coupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, Chimimi-qui-tarde-à-écrire-le-chap-5-coupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine et Youyou-qu'a-enfin-réussi-à-m'envoyer-un-mail-coupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! ! !  
Et Sanseverino, qui a écrit cette super chanson (et tant pis si vous pensez que j'ai des goûts de vieille ! Moi j'aime, na) et tout un tas d'autres tout aussi super mais plus dures à mettre en song-fics...

MAL Ô MAINS

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! LÈVE-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !"

Le plus génial des génies de Konoha entrouvrit lentement une paupière, pour la refermer aussitôt, après un bref coup d'oeil à son réveil. Huit heures du matin... Juste huit heures du matin...  
Et Ino qui commençait déjà à l'ennuyer. Elle était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à s'énerver, crier et gigoter dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait même pas de vraie raison d'être là : ils n'avaient pas entraînement ce jour-là, et de toute façon, le rendez-vous habituel de l'équipe 10 n'avait jamais lieu avant onze heures. À ce stade, le zèle devenait du harcèlement ! Tout ça parce que, contrairement à elle, il détestait les efforts inutiles.  
Quelle galère.

_Pour se rendre utile et passer à l'action  
Il suffit juste simplement de s'agiter  
Faire les gens qui jouent en évitant les coups  
Qu'on se donne à soi en gesticulant sans arrêt.  
Les mains toujours au bout des bras  
Brassent l'air inutilement_

"Alors Shikamaru ? Arrête de lambiner !"

Et voilà. Ça y était, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il faisait plutôt beau, pourtant. Une légère brise rafraîchissait l'air, sans le rendre réellement froid. Et les nuages étaient beaux, eux aussi... Blancs, innocents, heureux, paisibles...  
Une assez bonne journée, en somme. Enfin, si Ino n'était pas venue la gâcher. Elle avait déboulé à huit heures, ayant apparemment décidé de l'emmener quelque part. Elle n'avait même pas daigné lui donner le nom exact de leur destination. Sans parler de la façon dont elle l'avait extirpé de son cher petit lit douillet... Son pyjama était définitivement fichu.  
Enfin bon, philosopha-t-il, à quoi bon ruminer de si agréables pensées ? Au moins, il était avec Ino. Bon, il aurait difficilement pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre, étant donné que c'était elle qui l'avait traîné dehors, mais sa mère aurait pu le faire à sa place...  
Et à tout prendre, il préférait encore la compagnie d'une adorable blondinette magnifiquement bien roulée à celle d'une vieille mégère tout juste bonne à traumatiser ces enfants. Même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais aux deux principales concernées. Elles n'auraient probablement pas apprécié les adjectifs qu'il employait pour les décrire.  
Tout de même, cette fois, Ino avait fait fort.

"Mais accélère bon sang ! Et puis arrête de râper tes chaussures par terre, tu vas les abîmer !"

Shikamaru soupira. Cette promenade promettait d'être longue, très longue.  
Il avait des courbatures rien qu'en y pensant.

_À force de remuer remuer  
J'ai mal aux mains, à force de traîner les pieds  
J'ai MAL aux mains_

"Shikamaru, tu m'écoutes ?!"

Shikamaru retint tant bien que mal un soupir exaspéré. Évidemment qu'il l'écoutait ! Il ne faisait même que ça, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés sur ce banc. Étrange coïncidence, d'ailleurs : dès leur arrivée au parc, Ino s'était littéralement métamorphosée en moulin à parole.  
Pas qu'elle soit discrète ou silencieuse en temps normal, loin de là. Mais enfin quand même, sur ce coup-là, elle se surpassait. Jamais, jamais elle ne l'avait fatigué à ce point. Si encore elle avait eu une conversation suivie ! Mais non, elle sautait d'une chose à l'autre, en intercalant parfois une ou deux phrases inintelligibles.  
C'était le cas de sa dernière réplique : elle avait parlé si vite et si bas qu'il n'avait absolument rien entendu. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en regardant de l'autre côté.

"Bien sûr que je t'écoute. Mais tu parles trop vite, je comprend rien... Et puis si tu me regardais, j'arriverais peut-être à mieux t'entendre ?"

Il avait fait attention à prendre un ton doux et apaisant, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec Ino ce matin. Et puis, cette attitude inhabituelle l'intriguait : Pourquoi Ino, si franche la plupart du temps, refusait-elle de le regarder dans les yeux ?

"JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! ! ! Je te regarderai quand j'en aurai envie !"

Il profita de ce qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour rouler des yeux sans risque de l'agacer. Il avait beau l'aimer plus que qui que ce soit, Ino l'horripilait à être aussi puérile. Je fais ce que je veux, je te regarde si je veux, je m'apercevrais que tu m'aimes quand j'en aurai envie.  
Inutile de lui répondre sur le même ton, elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte d'à quel point son comportement était désagréable pour les autres... Surtout pour lui, en fait. Il fallait dire qu'il était le seul à qui elle parlait de cette façon.

"Haï, haï... Gomen."

_Je gaspille mon énergie, je multiplie les efforts  
Pour ne pas avoir tort  
Être faux pour mieux faire vrai c'est bien  
Mais c'est beaucoup de travail pour rien  
C'est beaucoup de travail pour rien et ça ça fait MAL aux mains_

Shikamaru regardait son amie avec curiosité. Depuis ce matin, elle ne cessait de lui parler, sans cesser de glisser ces phrases mystérieuses qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre, puis de lui crier dessus quand il lui demandait de répéter.  
Bizarre. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à lui dire de si gênant ? Il ne lui avait jamais donné de motifs d'inquiétude quant à sa discrétion, pourtant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir raconté à quelqu'un un seul des "secrets" qu'elle lui avait confiés.   
On ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant d'elle...

"SHIKAMARU ! ! ! TU TRAÎNE ! ! !"

Il s'aperçut que, préoccupé par ses réflexions internes, il s'était laissé distancer. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire quelques secondes auparavant. Maintenant, Ino aurait de bonnes raisons de se plaindre qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.  
Mendokusee, pensa-t-il en accélérant pour la rattraper.

_À force de remuer remuer  
J'ai mal aux mains, à force de traîner les pieds  
J'ai MAL aux mains_

Mais Ino ne reprit pas sa marche. Au contraire, elle arrêta son ami.   
Prit une longue et profonde inspiration...  
Et l'embrassa.  
Il se laissa faire, trop stupéfait pour réagir. Elle l'embrassait. Ino était en train de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Il devait encore être au fond de son lit, et rêver. Oui, sûrement.  
Drôlement réaliste, la sensation, pour un rêve.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret, et la jeune femme murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible, en rougissant comme une tomate. Puis elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, le plantant là, ahuri, n'étant pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu...

"Ai shiteru, Shikamaru-kun."

Il se secoua, revenant d'un coup à la réalité. Elle était partie, probablement chez elle : il était midi passé. Il allait devoir faire vite, s'il voulait lui parler sans témoins embarrassants.   
Inoshi Yamanaka avait toujours été trop protecteur avec sa fille chérie. Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

"Mendokusee..."

_S'agiter dans tous les sens devient  
Une espèce de sixième sens, c'est bien  
Je multiplie les n'importe quoi  
et je me fais taper sur les doigts  
Faire des pieds et des mains c'est bien  
c'est le pied mais ça fait MAL aux mains_

"INO ! ! ! INO ATTENDS ! ! !"

La blonde ralentit, ralentit jusqu'à cesser complètement de marcher. Il arriva à sa hauteur, haletant, épuisé par sa cavalcade. Pitié, se lamenta-t-il intérieurement, faites que ça ne se passe pas comme ça tous les jours...  
Ino évitait soigneusement son regard, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il était plié en deux pour récupérer son souffle. Elle se balançait sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, visiblement nerveuse. À la fin, elle n'y tint plus, et brisa le silence.

"Oui ?"

Shikamaru se laissa tomber au sol.

"Pourquoi t'es partie ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de te répondre..."

Les yeux d'Ino se mirent à briller comme l'espoir lui revenait.

"Ah bon ? Vraiment ?"

Shikamaru sourit à la toute petite voix qu'avait son équipière.

"Hmm-hmm."

Il tapota l'herbe à côté de lui pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Quand elle fut installée, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la mettre sur ses genoux, et lui mordilla le nez, malicieusement. Il savait qu'elle attendait sa réponse avec impatience, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire mariner un peu.  
Elle gigota pour échapper à ses dents et le fixa avec un air suppliant.

"Ai shiteru, Shikamaru-kun..."

Il rit doucement.

"Watashi mo, Ino-chan."

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! LÈVE-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !"

Shikamaru soupira. Sept heures, et Ino était déjà là. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était en forme. Et pour cause : elle avait réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner faire du shopping.  
Il se leva lentement, suivant sa blonde jusqu'à la cuisine, où l'attendait son petit déjeuner. Elle le traîna ensuite dans la salle de bain et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à s'habiller vite, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'habille elle-même.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au centre commercial. Ino courut à sa boutique favorite, traînant par la main son petit ami plus ou moins consentant. Il soupira en la suivant entre les rayons.  
Une merveilleuse journée commençait.

"Mendokusee..."

_À force de remuer remuer  
J'ai mal aux mains, à force de traîner les pieds  
J'ai MAL aux mains_

**FIN.**


End file.
